Little Black Box
by CrazyCattxx
Summary: Ashley dreams of Shay every night after buying a little black box. Shay's reality is turned upside down when Ashley's dreams take over. SHAYLEY
1. Chapter 1

Hi there readers! I no I haven't really finished my other work, but no comments means no inspiration. Don't get me wrong, the comments are great and mean a lot to me! but I need ppls full opinion, what you like, what you dont like, what you want, what you don't want etc... So please be kind. This is another lesbian romance, and remember, your input is highly appreciated! Also, i know there will be errors in my writing, I'm the type of person who will edit and edit and edit to the point where I either scrap it or change it completely, so its better if i upload and re-read down the track. I don't own the characters, just the story line. Based very loosely off of the song "black box".

CHAPTER 1

Ashley's POV

I set the small black box down on my bed side table as I crawled up and under the protective sheets. I flicked on the TV to see if I could be guided off into a sweet sleep. Well, that was the idea, until, the delightful sound, an all too familiar sound of woman herself filled the surrounding air. My heart, my lungs, my mind was just flooded every kind of emotion when Shay Mitchell spoke. She was doing an interview about her hit show on ABC, Pretty Little Liars. Once her voice was replaced by an ad i snapped out of my daze and flicked the TV off. I sat up in my bed, knees hugged tightly into my chest as I remember her.

Flashback:

**It was my first day of school. My parents moved to Toronto and I was made to tag along and start a new school. The principal handed me my time table and sent me on my way. Once i found my locker and put my stuff away, I began to feel a tiny less lost and a little bigger than too inches tall. I opened up my locker and put my things away. All was well until I clumsily dropped my book, bending down to pick it up I noticed to feet next to me. The shoes were those sneakers that had the built in heal. Rising slowly, the legs went on for days and the skin, so sun-kissed and untouched.

Then, out of nowhere she spoke, "Need a hand?" Not moving her eyes from her locker but angling towards me.

"Ugh, I'm good actually. Just a klutz." I stood right away and focused on trying to quickly organize my locker...or pretend too.

"You don't look like your from here." She smiled while taking small glances my way.

"What gave it away?"

"The short shorts, tank up and goose bumps. I take it your not used to the weather? Where are you from?"

"California."

She nodded in approval, as if the final puzzle piece was put in. "Well see ya 'round California."

And that was it. The next for years of my life, I was stood by, watching her go about her life. The occasional "hey" when at our lockers, the occasional smile if we made eye contact. She was never rude, she just went on as if I wasn't important to befriend. My best friend new how hard i crushed on her, it never faded until graduation. Everyone went there separate way, I thought i would never have to see her again. Boy was I wrong.**

I eventually dozed off into what I thought would be a harmless sleep.

I awoke in a field, a green field, the type you see in movies. I beautiful green field, the sun beating down and sky a blue as ever. The grass was knee high and covered with white dandelions. I was sitting up laughing and giggling. My legs extended and touching another. Someones legs who were fascinatingly tanned and long. That someone had her arms wrapped around my torso, headed rested upon my shoulder. Her hair was long, dark and flowing with the wind. My thoughts were too busy trying to keep up but my body had a mind of its own. It was as if my body was following a script and my mind wasn't apart of it. I turned and placed a kiss on her cheek. Shay's cheek, both of us still in a fit of laughter. My mind was too set back to be in the moment, my body was as comfortable as ever. She got up and ran through the field, back to her old 1968 Pontiac GTO. My body, without hesitation, ran after her, my mind was in shock and panic mode. The words that came out of my mouth weren't mine. It was like shooting a scene. My body and mouth were hitting the marks while my mind raced around doing other things. We sped of down a dirt road with the windows down and my hand on her thigh as she cranked that car into second gear.

We got to a big billboard sign where we rolled to a stop. We got out of the car, Shay leant against the hood. I was pulled into her embrace, her arms around my waist, our lips in a tangle. I pulled back and pulled out a sharpie. I colored her skin with black, writing and A. A for Ashley on her wrist.

Then it all faded, a loud beeping sound pulled me out of the scene.

I woke up...It was a dream. Turning off the alarm clock, I shook myself out my thoughts and got ready for work. Today was monday, life went on, and if you didn't keep with it, you get left behind.

Shay's POV

Today started off like every other day, I mean I was running later than usual, pretty sure I sped through a speed camera to get to the studio on time, but other than that, it was all normal.

"Hey you." Troian sat beside me in make up, "how are you?"

"Oh, hey there, I'm feeling good, how are you?"

"Yeah awesome, new tattoo?" Troian spoke and applied make up as we rushed to get ourselves ready to shoot.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused, I didn't get a tattoo.

"That one. On your wrist. What is it?"

I looked down at my wrists. A tattoo? Of an A? I don't remember getting a tattoo. Was I that hammered on Saturday night i got a tattoo. I rubbed my thumb firmly over it. It started to come off. "Oh no, its just marker."

"Of an A?" Troian looked at me suspiciously. "Obviously you had an interesting weekend huh?"

"Yeah well, I don't remember Saturday night." I rubbed the rest of the marker off my skin before i would get into trouble for getting one, they would have to have covered that with A LOT of make up. Everyone was ready on set.

"So what did you get up to yesterday, I tried calling you?" Lucy asked. We were on one of the sets. We all had a scene together.

"Oh I went for a nice long drive out to this field. Probably had no reception."

ACTION the director called.

Once the day was done, I went back to my trailer and got changed back into my normal clothes and out of my character clothes. I hated being alone. Being left to my thoughts. I began to think about the field. I was alone, but I felt a presence, I don't even know why i went out there. I got my car all dirty...I would never drive my car on a dirt road. It was too pretty. I just felt drawn out there. I let it go and went home. In need of a much overdue sleep and a massive dinner. Ready for things to feel less weird and get ready for my scenes tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ashley's POV

Ashley got home from a long day at work. She taught pre-schoolers, so her days a long, loud and tiring. Once home she prepared dinner and flicked through the TV channels. She found nothing to watch, "Thank god its Friday." She mumbled to herself. She gave herself permission to watch a Fast and the Furious movie, after all, it was officially the weekend. After showering, cleaning up and a phone call to her sister, she crawled into bed with the covers protectively over her. Before starting the movie, she took her little black box from her side table and began to put a few keepsakes in. This was her first year out of college, her kids at school meant a lot to her, they were cute kids, a handful but cute. In the box she put in the little gifts they gave her. A picture from Abby, a flower from Max, a macaroni necklace from Kasi and a pip cleaner ring from Noah, he told her that day that he was her new husband. "OK movie time, i love those kids, but they take it out of me." Again mumbling to herself. She put the box back on the side table and pressed play.

It was nearing the end of the film, Ashley was beginning to fall asleep. Her eyes would close and she would quickly will them to open, not wanting to miss the end of the film. Eventually giving in to the fight, she let herself slip away, thoughts of Shay ravaged her mind as a peaceful darkness submerged her existence.

She was rushed by the sounds of panicked security guards advancing on her every move. The back entrance was only metres away, the heavy footsteps behind her were gaining. She had the bag, ready to get out with a few diamond pieces and 100K from the safe. Running in heels was hard on a good day, yet she was doing pretty well. All she had to do was get to the ally, hopefully her ride was waiting. Oh God, I hope she is there! "You better be there." Reaching the door to the ally, she chanced a glance behind her. She had fifty metres on the security, that gave her roughly seven to eight seconds to get into that car and on their way, out of sight and then hopefully, out of mind. They were already wanted throughout the states, throughout Canada. This was their last job, give this to the boss and they will disappear forever, be rich and living it up on some tropical beach. Opening up that exit door to be greeted by a sleek black 1969 Pontiac GTO. That all too familiar car was in the hands of that all too familiar car. I felt a ping of relief in my body knowing she was there, it was obvious she felt that same. Her worried eyes locked on the exit door softened. Still clad in that sparkly tight black dress, hair down and too one side, only difference was her heels were thrown in the back seat. Shadows appeared from the bottom of the door. "GO!" Ashley called to her driver. Foot to the floor and we shot of the line speeding for on coming traffic. Closing my eyes, awaiting on the impact, she slid that car not knowing the outcome. Not one word was said between the two ladies. Both just hoping to get to the desert without the company of law enforcement.

"Two more seconds Ashley and I was coming in after you." Shay was quiet, she knew how close they were that time to getting caught. Her voice was soft, angry at the thought of what could have happened.

"We're okay Shay. Just keep driving a little more, next motel we see, we can hide out there for the night, then tomorrow we meet the boss, get our keep and were done." Ashley was just as nervous as Shay, but she couldn't let her see that. She had to be the strong one now. Ash lifted her arm and placed it around the back of Shays neck, stroking her ear, her attempt to soothe the girl was obviously working, she felt Shay's shoulders drop, her back slouching slightly. Ashley through the duffle bag into the backseat. Out of sight, out of mind.

Ashley woke to the sound of her phone ringing, all thoughts of her dream had vanished as she answered the phone. It was her Mom, checking to see what time she would be over that afternoon. Giggling to herself as she re-imagined bits of her dream. Completely oblivious as to what else was happening in LA that night.

Shay's POV

It was a Friday night, Shay had finished her work for the day and was ready to hit the town. Looking good and fit to kill, she could tell she was gonna have a good night. Picking up her handbag and keys, she turned off the lights to her apartment, closed and locked the door behind her. It was now 9PM, the night was young. Before getting into her car, she stopped to admire it. She loved this car, it was a dream of hers to own one. Now that she was starring on one of the most popular shows currently on television. She was in a good position to award herself of her hard work. This car represented how far she had come, from her dull life in Toronto, to this exciting, fun new life in LA. Jumping in to the drivers seat, she took off to Lucy's house. She was having a small party, everyone from work would be there.

Halfway throughout the party, Shay raced around finding Lucy, not being able to find the girl, she spotted Troian mingling with others from work. "Hey tell Lucy I had to go ok..." Not leaving time for an answer she bolted for the door, jumped in her car and took off, speeding down the quiet suburban streets until she reached a main stretch of road. She felt panicked and nervous, constantly checking her mirrors and turning her head if she saw a camera. It wasn't long until the police had caught on to her. The flashing red and blue was sighted in her rear view. Shay forced herself to pull over, all she wanted to do was gun that car to Vegas.

"Evening Ma'am, Do you know why I pulled you over?" the Officer asked politley as he took her details down.

"Yeah, sorry Officer...Ryan. Just got a little excited."

He muffled a giggle to himself, "I can see that. Im gonna have to ask you to step out of the vehicle Ma'am. I have reason to believe your under the influence."

Shay unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. She did as she was asked, blew into a breath test and walked in a straight line. While doing all this the officers partner was going through her car.

"Miss Mitchell, is this your bag?"

Shay looked up to find the second officer holding up a black duffle bag, it was empty thank god, but Shay knew it wasn't hers . She had never seen it before.

"Uh y-yes Sir. Thats my bag. I keep it in there incase I need it, its just a spare."

She heard him giggle to himself. "What she gonna do, rob a place?" His partner obviously heard as she shared the giggle too. Normally she would find that funny, but for some reason, that thought made her nervous.

The next morning, it was all over the tabloids. Shay Mitchell caught speeding. She didnt understand the big deal, but at the same time, it was completely out of character for her to be so adventurous. She loved to test her car just as much as everyone else, but she couldn't explain why she felt the need to do it, something pushed her to drive like she was escaping. And that bag, she didn't own that bag.

She had been on the phone to her manager all morning, trying find ways of clearing it up. Trying to dodge questions from Troian was hard enough. She had no real explanation of Friday night. No answers to give herself, let alone anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye Kasi!" Ashley said waving as Kasi ran to her mother carrying a bright yellow backpack that was bigger than her. Just as she turned around, Noah was standing there with a huge grin on his face, lucky she looked down, otherwise she would have just trampled the poor kid. Without warning Noah wrapped his arms around the top of Ashley's legs into a big hug. "Oh. Ah. Noah?" Before she could somehow assess the situation, he sprinted off and jumped into his Dads arms.

"Are you ok?" Taylor, her teaching partner said.

"Uhm, fine. Why?" Ashley was mindlessly picking up toys, hanging up paintings as she talked to Taylor.

"No reason...OMG did you hear Shay Mitchell got done for speeding! Apparently, she just wanted to take her car for a test. I would too if I had a car like that." Not knowing the history Ashley had, or wish she had, Taylor didnt notice how Ashley's body went stiff at the mention of the starlet. She didn't know. Taylor showed Ash a picture from a website of Shay standing with cops next to an old Pontiac.

"Uhm, yeah. Crazy right? Listen, do you need me, I've gotta head off?" Ashley grabbed her bag and was practically out the door. The car...Ashley has been dreaming of that exact car. She didnt know Shay owned one.

That night she called her best friend from Canada, Maddy. Maddy knew everything there is to know about Ashley's feelings when it came to Shay Mitchell and high school.

"So you heard?" Maddy answered the call.

"Hi to you to...' Ashley flopped on the couch, chewing on skittles.

"C'mon Ash, I know you. You heard Shay got fined, its okay, I'm pretty sure she can afford it. So whats really eating you?"

"The car...I've been dreaming lately of her and I...in the dream, she owns that car. I only found out today at work that she really does, own that car."

"Ohhhh creepy lovers connection aye." Maddy laughed.

"It's not funny! Hey you remember how Shay had that black box in her locker, she kept little bits and pieces in it. It had a chip missing from the inside top corner? I bought one the other day from a good will store, exactly like it."

"Ash I'm sure it means nothing, I bet there are a hundred just like it floating around the place! Babe I gotta go, Im baby sitting my niece! Bye!"

"Bye..." Ashley shook her head and hung up. She couldn't shake the thought of it all. So she went to her room and sat on her bed beside the box. She picked it up and inspected it. She let it go, or so she thought.

A few hours went by, it was now 10pm, time for bed. Crawling under the covers and watched the end of Covert Affairs, mindlessly drifting off to sleep.

BEGIN DREAM

"Don't do it Marcus!" I had my gun aimed and ready, cocking it so he heard I was armed.

"Please help me" I could hear Shay's voice, she was crying, panicked. She almost died that day.

Marcus was crying himself, he was so full of emotion, "IF I CANT HAVE HER, NO ONE CAN! SHE COULD HAVE FIXED THIS, SHE ONLY HAD TO SAY YES!"

Shay's shoulders were shaking, I knew I needed to end this quickly. I kept walking, making my way around to face Shay, gun still pointed at Marcus. "You know that's not okay Marcus." I remained calm even though the site of Shay broke my heart. She had blood coming from her nose, lip and eyebrow. A cut on her upper arm and her hair was a mess. She was tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse, arms bound around the back of the chair and feet bound to the legs. "If you love her Marcus, let her go. She doesn't need to suffer like this. Look at her, look what you did Marcus. Do you wanna be the cause of her pain, I thought you loved her man?"

Marcus did nothing but cry, his obsession with Shay had gone too far and at that moment, he realized it. He dropped to his knees, gun still in hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you Shay, I didn't wanna hurt you. You made me do it, all you had to do was say yes. I'm sorry." His shoulders shaking, tears streaming. He put the barrel of the gun in his mouth.

"Marcus! KNO-"

BANG

The thud of his body hitting the ground, blood spilling the cold cement.

I raced forward to Shay, cutting her free as my team come racing in after hearing the shots. She jumped into my arms, has I walked her away. She hadn't seen him pull the trigger, I made her keep her eyes on me as we walked around the scene and to the awaiting ambulance and police.

After calming her down enough she gave the police a statement. Even with the cuts and the tears, she was still the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. I had been watching her for a week now, waiting for Marcus to slip up. I got attached to her from a distance.

"Thank you." She mumbled, obviously still in shock, those two words looked like a struggle for her to put together I nodded with a tight lipped smile, gently placed a kiss to her forehead. I handed her a note with an address that read, "Shay - When your ready for answers, ask for Ashley at this address (2 Main Street, Venice), I'll answer everything. Be strong" and I walked away, waiting and wondering if she would come find me.

As I was walking to my car, my vision began to fade black.

END DREAM

Ashley arose from her bed, and walked into her bathroom to wash her face. Brushing her teeth, she remembered her dream. It wa by far the creepiest and scariest she had experienced when it came to Shay dreams. It spooked her a little, after the last instance with the cars, she hoped she was okay.

Ashley got her self and things ready to head into school. She brought her little black keepsake box with her, it was show and tell today, and she liked to get involved.

Shay's POV

Tipping the contents of her bag on to her dressing room table, Shay rummaged through her belongings looking for her phone. Finding the desired object, she picked it up, finding a small ripped piece of paper stuck to her screen. Shay read the address, pulling out her phone to google the address. It was a school. Looking at the time it was 3.30pm. She was already to go, her time needed on set was done. Instead of heading to the shops to get some dinner, she detoured to the school. By the time she go to the school it was four o'clock. The car park was empty, one car remained. Shay pulled out her phone and hovered over the schools phone number, just then a clumsy blonde stumbled her way through the schools entrance. Watching the girl, she couldn't help but giggle as the blonde fumbled with the key trying to lock the door, in the process she managed to dropped the entire load she was attempting to carry. The pile of books, bags and boxes spread all over the doorway. A giggling Shay felt a bit guilty, she got out of the car and went to help the poor women.

"Need a hand?" Shay offered.

The girl looked up to see who her new helper was, expecting a childs parent, not expecting Shay Mitchell. "Uh s-sure. Thanks."

Shay thought to herself how stunning the blonde was, from a distance she was obvioulsy pretty, but upclose was a whole other story. "Shay." Sticking her hand out to introduce herself.

"Ashley."

"Oh cute box, I had one just like it in high school, except it had a chip in the cor-ner. Just like this one." Shay felt a wave of confusion flood her, while Ashley froze for a second.

"Oh yeah? Thats probably from dropping it right now." Ashley not letting on that she bought it like that. Quickly changing the subject, "So what are you doing in a school parking lot at four o'clock on a thursday afternoon? Im sure you have parties and stuff to go to."

"I ugh. I got this note actually, I found it in my bag about forty-five minutes ago." Shay dug in her back pocket and pulled out the note. Giving it to Ashley, "Does this mean anything to you, I dont know who gave it to me, I dont remember writing it down or anything."

Ashley read the note, "Shay - When your ready for answers, ask for Ashley at this address (2 Main Street, Venice), I'll answer everything. Be strong." Ashley immediately remembered her dream, the gun, the psycho, the rope. In her dream, she gave Shay that exact note.

"I have no idea, sorry." Ashley went to walk to her car, leaving Shay behind.

"Well, at least let me help you get your things into your car." She said as she opened the back door. Closing it and walking away she heard Ashley call. "You don't remember me do you?"

Shay looked at Ashley confused, "Remember you?"

"Nevermind, look I gotta go." Turning to get into her car, Shay stopped her hand on the door handle.

"What do you mean remember you? Did you leave the note? Is that my box?"

Ashley looked stunned "I-I-I..."

"Well?" Shay wasn't impatient, she was worried scared.

"I don't know ok!"

"You don't kn- How don't you know, its either a yes or a no?"

"Look I can't do this right now." Ashley got into her car and tried to close the door, when Shay's hand grabbed it.

Shay leant into the door, down to Ashley's level. "Have dinner with me. Tonight. Tell me everything. Please?"

"Fine, I'll follow you."

Shay closed the door and jogged to her car.

They eventually arrived at Shay's apartment after 15 minutes of travel.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : ok still realizing there are a lot of errors, im slowly re-reading and editing now. Also I know i go between 1st and 3rd person, it just depends on my thought processing as im writing...im weird, i know haha. Thanks!

Ashley's POV

I pulled up behind Shay in her driveway. I watched her get out of her car and scour through her handbag for her house keys. I sat in my car, pretending to text, I was really thinking about how insane this is. I've crushed on this girl since the beginning of high school, I get over my crush when we leave, only for some feelings to resurface when I see her face everywhere and begin to dream about her, I'm not sure I could even begin to describe what I'm feeling for her right now, I guess we will just have to wait and see how things pan out during this dinner. To tell her or not to tell her of my old feelings. These are the questions that haunt me.

I got out of the car, "Nice place." I nodded in approval.

She plastered this huge grin on her face, "C'mon."

I followed her into her house, "Did I say nice? I meant gorgeous." My head panning from left to right.

"Make yourself comfortable, Ill just go put my phone on charge upstairs, be right back."

I watched her walk up the stairs. Yep feelings are definitely flooding back.

"Ok so what do you want to do for dinner, I could cook or we can order take-out?" Shay leaned over the kitchen counter, as i sat on a chair opposite her. Her cleavage looked amazing from my view, it was hard to look away, it was just ... there.

"How about pizza, my shout?" I remember hearing Shay say how much she loves pizza, she said it in high school, and in a few recent interviews.

"Oh its like you know me already!" Shay went to find the number for the nearest pizza shop.

"You have no idea..." i muttered under my breath

"Any preference?" Shay called from around the corner.

"Surprise me!"

We finished eating, we sat there at either end of the couch. The room was dimly lit and were holding glasses of red wine. I knew what was coming, I was scared. Shay looked like she wanted to talk, but was scared to ask. Taking a bold move, I began first. "So what do you wanna know?"

Shay didn't look at me, she kept her eyes down while she thought about her answer. Looking up she responded. "Everything."

"So you had a crush on me?" Shay asked, trying to hide a smirk. Rolling me eyes and taking a sip of my wine. Shay giggled, "Aw, that's actually cute Ashley."

"Whatever."

"Oh c'mon, I honestly think its sweet. But I do have a question, in all seriousness. Why?"

"I'm gonna need a drink for this." I refilled my glass and chugged the entire thing. I had already revealed all, but this was still touchy, those feelings are still there.

"Woahh, slow down there slugger!" Shay tried to pry the drink away, she was only successful once I had downed every drop.

"I'm not sure you realize what your asking me." I said, eyeing Shay.

She placed her hand upon mine, warmth overcame my body, safety engulfed my heart. "I do. Please?"

I moved closer to her, placed my hand upon her cheek, the wine was really settling in now. "The first day we met, we were at our lockers. Side by side, I dropped my book and saw your feet. Then you spoke, you called me California. When you walked away, you smiled, your eyes were wide and bright. The wind from your hair as you turned away, blew your perfume in my direction, you smelled like coconut. When you sat in class, you poked your tongue out to write when you were really concentrating. At lunch, the sun always fell perfectly, then you laughed and you looked like nothing nor nobody could touch you." I snapped out of my daze after a second. My face was merely an inch away from hers, I jumped back, as did she.

"Wow I... Ash,I don't know what to say." Shay was hesitant in her reply.

I relaxed and smiled. "I should really go. I'll call you."

"You're sure? You don't have to. I don't want you to" She called from the couch, I was at the door. The last part of that was under her breath, I still heard her, it made me smile to myself. She watched me leave, I saw her standing at the window as I drove away. I felt guilty for leaving, I also felt unsure. Unsure of what I said, her reaction, my thoughts, her thoughts. My head was racing, spinning...no the spinning was the wine...Definitely the wine. Thoughts were racing through my head, the possibilities, both positive and negative.

I dreamt of her that night, and to my surprise so did she. I awoke to a text reading "You were in my dream ;)"

We flirted back and forth throughout the morning, it just came easy. I mentally slapped myself...ouch...make that physically slapped myself in the head. The thought of me telling her in high school, ending in this result, why the fuck did I wait so god damn long!

Shay's POV

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" I was in shock, but really, really happy to see her.

"Ah Demi and I go way back! What are you doing here?" She seemed really excited to see me too.

"We became friends when we were doing Acuvue! Demi, why didn't you tell me you guys were friends?"

"I ask her not too." Demi was about to say something, but Ashley cut in.

I raced and gave her a hug. To have the short blonde in my arms felt odd. Something really nice about it, I just can't put my finger on it.

"You guys coming?" Demi asked. Giving a knowing smirk

"Yeah? Yeah." Ash and I realized we were at it again, another moment until Demi snapped us out.

Hand in hand, we walked out of concreted room and down a long corridor. Once we reached the exit, Ash and I were blown away by the roaring sound of the fans lining the driveway. We climbed into a cab after we said a quick goodbye to Demi, she would be going home then we would meet her out somewhere.

Hopping into a cab we sat at either side, holding hands over the middle seat, we sang. Like a scene out of a musical, breaking into song;

ASH/SHAY: Raise your hand, if you wanna get laid tonight, if you just wanna play tonight.

SHAY: If you just turned gay tonight

ALL: Our game plans are different but strangely our goals don't differ

DRIVER: A night without drama

ASH/SHAY: A hot sweaty blur

SHAY: By 2 A.M I hope I'm naked with her

DRIVER: Oh seriously, I'm not listening

ALL: La-La La-La La-La La-La

ASH/SHAY: By 2 A.M I hope I'm naked with her, painted with her, sataned by her, by 2 A.M very acquainted with her

The singing stopped as we leaned in and shared a kiss, wide eyes, we pulled apart. The cab pulled up outside a bar. Sliding out of the car still hand in hand.

Over the night, we stayed together, always touching somehow. Eventually the alcohol completely consumed us. Demi called it an early night, as did we. Well kind of... See we finished drinking out, then went back to Ashley's apartment and continued to drink.

I woke up in an unfamiliar setting. I didn't remember much about the end of the night, but the beginning was all there. I felt a hand twitch on my side, turning to find out who it was, I was stunned and ecstatic to find that it was Ashley's hand. I was clad in my bra and undies. Not naked, so I guess things didn't go too far. I placed a kiss on her nose, which gently awoke her. She was in her undies, but no bra.

"Morning." I tried to make it sound delightful, but the hangover quickly set in.

"Mmm, what happened last night?" Ashley stirred and tightened her grip around my waist.

"I cant remember much, can you?"

"Nope."

We stayed in bed, facing each other. Neither one of us were willing move. Eventually drifting off into another sleep. Neither one of us realizing, nor hearing the little black box on her side table. The shaking, the glowing. It was some kind of bond. Having both Ash and I in the same room must have been an overload. I was meaning to ask where she got it. I lost mine a long time ago.

A/N - OK OK, i know! why the song! I hear you...well i cant say i have an answer for it. I heard it and thought it was just awesome. if your wondering what it is, its the song out of the GirlTrash: All Night Long trailer, that stars Spashly!

Let me know what you think now that the girls are "acquainted"

ANNND A HUGE thanks to all those who have followed, fav'ed and reviewed! Its an ego boost, not gonna lie, but you also help with me completing this story. So, thanks again!


End file.
